


Bring You to My Hell

by Colossus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hannibal the Wolf, M/M, Smut, Violence
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossus/pseuds/Colossus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter o gün yolculuk yapan adamı aklından çıkaramamıştır.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring You to My Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye Keyword için yazılmıştır. Sözcük bağ, şart ise masal olmasıdır.  
> Sanıyorum ki masal şartını gerçekleştiremedim.  
> Kırmızı Başlıklı kızın masalından yola çıktım ama masalı çok değiştirdim. Kırmızı başlıklı bile demiyorum yani o derece ahahah. Kendime göre şekillendirdim masalı diyebilirim.  
> Uzun zamandan sonra ilk smut denemem. Nasıl olduğuna dair en ufak bir fikrim bile yok.   
> Art bana aittir. :)  
> Keyifli okumalar.

 

Bir zamanlar küçük bir kasabada mutlu bir adam yaşardı. Gittiği her yere anneannesinin yapmış olduğu kırmızı başlıklı bir pelerin giyerdi. Kasabanın haklı bunun için ona  _Kırmızı Pelerinli Adam_ derdi. Bir gün Kırmızı Pelerinli Adam’ın annesi onu yanına çağırarak bir görev verdi.

Görev basitti; hasta olan anneannesinin evine bir sepet dolusu yiyecek götürüp geri gelecekti.

Will Graham bu işin çok kolay olduğunu düşündü. Başına kötü ne gelebilirdi ki? Yakışıklı adam sepeti de alıp atına atlayarak yola koyuldu. Anneannesinin evi bir kasaba ötedeydi, eğer atla giderse bir gece de oraya varabilirdi. Tabii hiç durmaması gerekiyordu.

Kırmızı pelerinin şapkasını başına geçiren adam yolculuğa böylece başlamış oldu.

*

Saatler sonra hava karardığında yolun büyük bir bölümünü arkasında bırakmıştı. Genç adam saçlarının arasından geçen soğuk rüzgârdan korunabilmek için atın üstünde küçülebildiğince küçülmüş öyle yolculuk yapıyordu. Civarda kötü bir kurt adamın dolaştığına dair dedikodular duymuştu ama bunlar sadece dedikoduydu. O bunları umursamıyordu. Atına hızlanmasını fısıldayıp uzun patika yolunda ilerlemeye devam etti.

Will, dakikalar sonra izlendiği hissine kapıldı. Atının hızlı gidişinden etrafı tam seçemiyordu ki seçse de etraf zifiri karanlıktı, pek bir şey görünmüyordu. Mavi gözlü adam yavaşlamayı düşündü ama eğer yavaşlasaydı _takip eden_ kişi onu yakalayabilirdi. Kendi atının dışında başka at sesleri var mı diye kulak kabarttı Will. Rüzgârdan ve ormanın uğultusundan başka hiçbir şey duyulmuyordu. Genç adam kafasını sallayıp yoluna odaklandı. Etrafta kimse yoktu.

Saatler sonra anneannesinin evine ulaşan Will atını ahıra bırakıp kapının önünde durdu. Elinde yemeklerle dolu bir sepet ile ormanın dışında öylece bekliyordu. Arkasına döndü, etrafa göz gezdirirken kırmızı başlığını indirdi ve _ormanın_ sesini dinledi. Baykuşların ötüşünden, ağaçların hışırtısından başka bir ses duyulmuyordu. Ah, orada birilerinin olduğundan o kadar emindi ki! Biraz bekledi Will. Daha sonra dayanamayıp ileri doğru bir adım attıktan sonra seslendi;

“Orada olduğunu biliyorum göster kendini!”

Evin içerisinden gelen ışığın yardımıyla etrafa bakmaya devam eden adam bekledi ama _ortaya çıkan_ hiç kimse yoktu. Sonunda pes edip içeri girdi genç adam. Anneannesine yemekleri ısıtıp yedirdi. Yaşlı kadınla birkaç saat sohbet eden Will anneannesi uyuduktan sonra arka odaya ilerledi. Pelerinini çıkarıp yatağın başına astıktan sonra aniden cama döndü. Oradan birisinin geçtiğine yemin edebilirdi. İlerleyip camı açtı. Etrafa bakındı kimse yoktu. Will camı tekrar kapatıp perdeyi çekmek için elini uzattı ama perde yoktu. 

Genç adam üstünü çıkardı. Soğuk gecede iç çamaşırlarıyla kalan Will aceleyle yatağa girdi ve uykuya dalmayı bekledi.

*

Karanlığın içinde öylece duruyor ve bekliyordu. Soğuk onu _etkileyemiyordu._ Bu yoldan geçen onlarca kişiye saldırmış, onları lime lime edip yemişti. Böyle şeylere alışıktı. Alıştığı şey buydu ve şuan bakmakta olduğu yüze ve içinde oluşan bu garip duyguya nasıl yanıt vereceğini bilemiyordu. Onu takip etmeye başladı.

Kokusu…

Oh, o güzel kokusu… Hannibal Lecter insanüstü bir hızla koşuyor ve atın üstünde ilerleyen adamı takip ediyordu. Kurt, bakışlarını yakışıklı adamdan alamıyordu. Buradan üstüne atlayıp onu yakalayabilirdi ama kalbinde oluşan bu saçma şey ona engel oluyordu. Kurt buna alışkın değildi. Koşmaya devam etti.

Bu kokuya alışkın değildi ama alışabilirdi.

Saatlerce koştuktan sonra ormanın sonunda durdu Hannibal. Takip ettiği Pelerinli Adam kapının önünde öylece duruyor ve olduğu yere bakıyordu. Onu görmesi imkânsızdı. Onu sadece insan olmayan _şeyler_ görebilirdi ve kokudan anlayabildiği kadarıyla da zaten o bir insandı. Pelerinli Adam bir adım attıktan sonra durdu. Hannibal adamın suratındaki tereddüdü seçebiliyordu ama o bu tereddüdü yenerek bağırdı.

“Orada olduğunu biliyorum göster kendini!”

Hannibal gülümsedi lakin öyle bir gülümseyiş değildi bu… Onun zeki bir adam olduğunu anladığı için gülümsemişti. Dudaklarının arasından sivri dişleri görünüyor, kırmızı gözleri parlıyordu. _Acaba ortaya çıksam ne olur,_ diye düşündü Hannibal. Kırmızı Pelerinli Adam’ın atacağı çığlıkları şimdiden duyabiliyordu.

Adam sonunda kapıdan içeriye girdiğinde Hannibal ışıklardan kaçınarak eve yaklaştı. Bir pencerenin kenarından onun davranışlarını izliyor ve kokusunu içine çekiyordu. Genç adamın yemek yapışını izledi. Nedense onu izlemekten sıkılmıyordu.

Saatler geçtikten sonra izlediği adam arka odaya doğru geçti. Hannibal yavaşça arka odaya bakan pencereye yaklaştı. Yakışıklı adamın pelerinini çıkarışını izledi ve sonra hisseti; arkasına dönecekti. Ah, her zaman dönerlerdi. Hannibal çevik bir hareketle 5-6 adım gerideki ağaçların yanına _sıçradı._ Genç adamın pencereyi açışını, etrafa bakışını ve daha sonra pencereyi titrek ellerle nasıl kapattığını izledi. Onu izlemek Hannibal’a keyif veriyordu.

Pencere kapandıktan sonra Kurt cama yaklaştı. Genç adamın soyunduğunu görebiliyordu. Vücudunun diriliği Hannibal’ın gözlerini daha da koyulaştırdı ama gözleri ne kadar koyulaşırsa kalbindeki değişik acı daha da artıyordu. Onu yeme isteği ne kadar çok artarsa midesinin bulanması da oranda artıyordu. İşin komik tarafı kurt adamların midesi zor bulanırdı, hiçe yakındı.

Güneşin doğmasına az kalmıştı. Hannibal son kez yakışıklı gencin kokusunu içine çekti ve daha sonra ormanın derinliklerine girerek gözden kayboldu.

 *

Sabah güneşinin yüzüne düşmesiyle uyanan Will gerinip yataktan kalktı. Sıcak bir sabahtı. Esneyerek kendine geldi ve hemen giyinmeye başladı. Gitmesi gerekiyordu. Eğer daha fazla gecikirse annesi endişelenecekti.

“Daha iyi misin anneanne?”

Yatakta yatan yaşlı kadın sevecen bir gülüşle başını salladı.

“Teşekkür ederim Will. Getirdiklerinden bir parça ye hepsi bana fazla gelir.”

Will anneannesinin alnına küçük bir öpücük bıraktıktan sonra ağzına minik bir lokma atıp kapıya yöneldi.

“Sonra görüşürüz.”

Atını ahırdan alan Will hiç oyalanmadan yola çıktı. Güneş sırtına vuruyor, kışlar cıvıldıyor ormanın sakinleri oradan oraya koşuşturup duruyordu. Genç adam ormanın bu halini çok seviyordu.

Dakikaların saatlere dönüştüğü yolda Will aniden başka bir atlının sesini duydu. Kötü bir şey olacağından değil ama bu yoldan öyle çok kişide geçmiyordu. Arkasından gelen atlı Will’in yanına geldiğinde temposunu düşürdü ve derin sesiyle konuştu;

“Merhaba.”

Will başını kaldırdığında içinde bir yerlerde bir şeylerin eksildiğini hissetti. Karşısındaki adam ondan biraz daha uzundu. Gözleri kırmızıya kaçan bir kahverengiye sahipti. Çok değişik diye düşündü Will. Kabalık etmemek için karşısındaki adama selam verip konuştu;

“Nereye gidiyorsunuz bayım.”

“İki kasaba öteye gitmem gerekti, siz?”

“Önümüzdeki kasabada yaşıyorum, oraya gideceğim.”

Cevaptan tatmin olmuş gibi görünen adam bakışlarını yola çevirerek başını olumlu anlamda yavaşça salladı. Sonra sanki çok önemli bir şeyi söylemeyi unutmuş gibi tekrar Will’e dönüp hafifçe gülümseyerek konuştu;

“Hannibal Lecter.”

“Will Graham.”

_Will Graham…_ Hannibal ismin sahibinden gelen ve burnunu sarıp sarmalayan güzel kokuyu içine çekip gülümsemesini bozmadan “tanıştığımıza sevindim Bay Graham,” dedi. Tanıştıklarına gerçekten çok _sevinmişti_ , artık adını ve nerede yaşadığını biliyordu. Kurt bunun vermiş olduğu mutlulukla yolda ilerliyordu. Hiçbir şeyden haberi olmayan Will ise bu uzun yolda yanında birinin olmasına sevinmişti. İki genç adam birbirlerinin düşüncelerinden habersiz atlarını sürüp konuşmaya başladılar.

Saatler sonra yolların ayrılması gerektiğinde Will dostça gülümsedi ve konuştu;

“Sizinle tanıştığıma gerçekten mutlu oldum Bay Lecter.”

“Bende öyle Bay Graham.”

Will atını kasabalarına doğru sürerken Hannibal’ın arkasından ne söylediğini duyamadı. Zaten Hannibal duymasını da istememişti. Ve çoktan atını geri çevirerek geldiği yolu dörtnala geri gitmeye başlamıştı.

“Tekrar görüşeceğiz Will Graham.”

*

Aradan geçen aylarda Will o gece hissettiği izlenme hissini her saniye yaşıyordu. Bazen etrafta duruyor ve her yere bakıyor ama kimseyi göremiyordu. Bunun yanında bir eksiklikte hissediyordu. Daha açık konuşması gerekirse yolda gördüğü o adamı aklından çıkaramıyordu. O kadar zaman geçmesine rağmen Will adamın sesini kulaklarında duyabiliyordu. Bazen kalabalık bir sokakta onu gördüğünü bile düşünüyordu. Hatta onu gördüğüne o kadar emin olduğu anlar vardı ki, gördü şeyi takip etmeye çalışıyordu.

Tabii ki de kendisini hep boş bir sokakta buluyordu.

Will gittikçe, adının _Hannibal_ olduğunu hatırladığı bu adama, takıntılı hale geliyordu. Bir gün elinde geyik etiyle eve dönecekken yine onu gördüğünü düşündü ve elindeki sepeti öylece bırakıp koşmaya başladı.

“Dur!”

Durmuyordu. Sokaklar arasında kayboluyor ama her nasılsa da izini bırakıyordu. Will sonunda onu yakalayacağını düşündü ve adımlarını daha da hızlandırdığında kasabadan çıkmış ormana giden ince patikada koşmaya başlamıştı bile. Yaprakların hareket ettiği yöne doğru saptı. Çalılıkların üstünden atlayıp ormana girdiğinde başını çok sert bir şeye çarptı ve düştü.

Ya da çok sert olan o şey ona bilerek _çarpmıştı,_ emin değildi. Etraf kararıyordu. En son hatırladığı kan kırmızısı gözlerin ona baktığıydı.

*

_Meg Myers - Desire_

Hannibal yatakta yatan adamın saçlarını karıştırıyor kokusunu burnuna çekiyordu. Ellerini ve ayaklarını güçlü bir iple yatağa sabitlemişti. Will sadece iç çamaşırıyla kendinden geçmiş bir halde yatakta yatıyordu. Kurt onu yemek istemiyordu. Oh, hayır şuan onu yemek değil şuan onunla sevişmek, onun içine girmek, onunla bir olmak istiyordu. Hannibal sakince ama bir o kadar fazla duyguyla onun kendine gelmesini bekliyordu.

Will dakikalar sonra gözlerini açmaya başladığında Hannibal nefessiz, onu izledi. Yataktaki adam yüzünü tutmak istemişti, bir hamleyle ellerini kendine çekmeye çalıştı ama yapamadı. Yakışıklı adam panikle gözlerini açtı. Elleri neden bağlıydı? “Will,” dedi bir ses. Tanıdık bir ses…

“Hannibal?”

“Unutmamışsın.”

Hannibal yarı çıplak Will’e doğru ilerlerken dönüşmemek için kendisini çok zor tutuyordu. Odayı dolduran koku onu deli ediyordu. O kadar fazla etkilenmişti ki şimdiden her yeri _hazırdı._ Dudaklarını hafifçe ıslatıp Will’e eğildi.

Will tenine düşen saçlarla irkilirken Hannibal’ın suratını seçtiğinde zayıf bir ses çıkardı. Yüzüne çok yakın duran adamın aromatik kokusunu hissedebiliyordu. Keskin bir kokusu vardı ama rahatsız etmiyordu ama gözleri… O kadar kırmızıydı ki insanı kendisine çekiyordu. Ondan ne kadar korkmak istese de korkmadı.

Hannibal konuşmak istemiyordu, aylar önce yeterince konuşmuşlardı. Gözleri maviliklere kitlenmişken elini Will’in bacak arasına doğru indirdi. Onu _hazır_ etmek biraz zaman alacak diye düşünüyordu Hannibal ama eline gelen sertlik buna gerek olmayacağını bağırıyordu. Kırmızı gözlü kurt yatağa tırmanarak altındaki genç adamın dudaklarına adeta yapıştı. Çok beklemişti ve o beklemeyi sevmezdi.

Hannibal sertçe Will’i öpüyor aynı zamanda erkekliğini ona bastırıyordu. Kurt hafifçe Will’in dudağını ısırdı. Alttaki adam acıyla inlese de Kurt ona sürtünmeye devam ediyor ve dudaklarından akan kanı zevkle yalıyordu.  Will kendi kanının tadını alarak üstündeki adamla öpüşüyorken ona dokunmak istiyordu. Tenine hissetmek, boynuna dokunmak, parmaklarını sırtında gezdirmek istiyordu. Ellerini biraz zorlasa da ipler oldukça sağlamdı genç adam başını yukarıya kaldırıp iplere baktı. Bu sırada Hannibal önünde açılan boyuna eğilip yalamaya başladı. Dili vücuduyla birlikte hareket ediyor, bir aşağı bir yukarı gidip geliyordu.

Will biraz daha debelendi, ellerini kurtaramayacağını anladığında başını kaldırıp kendisine engel olamadan Hannibal’a yetişmeye çalıştı. Şimdi de onu öpmek istiyordu. Hannibal başını geriye doğru çekti ve ona baktı. Hafifçe gülümseyerek durdu. Dudaklarını genç adamın göğüs kafesine bastırdı. Will’in nefesi her öpücükte daha da hızlanıyordu. Dudaklar kasıklara geldiğinde genç adamın nefesi kesildi.

Hannibal düşünmeden Will’in iç çamaşırlarını iki eliyle tuttu ve parçalayarak onu çırılçıplak bıraktı. Mavi gözler yere düşen parçalara bakıyorken bakışlarını Hannibal’a indirdi. Hannibal elleriyle onu kavrayıp erkekliğini ağzına almak için eğilmeye başlamıştı. Will gözlerini kapattığında Hannibal onu çoktan ağzına almış ve tadına bakıyordu bile.

Kurt onu dolduracağı için sabırsızlanıyordu. _Tadı_ çok güzeldi. Hannibal bir hızlanıyor bir yavaşlıyordu. Will nefes nefese kalmıştı “lütfen,” diye yalvardı Kurt’a. Cümlenin devamını getirmesine gerek yoktu. Hannibal da zaten bunu bekliyordu. Başını kaldıran kırmızı gözlü adam Will’in dudaklarına uzandı. Onu deli gibi öpüyor aynı zamanda onu birazdan olacaklara hazırlıyordu. Genç adamın açılması için fazla beklemeleri gerekiyordu ama Hannibal oldukça fazla bir zaman beklemişti, daha fazla bekleyecek zamanı yoktu. Kurt erkekliğini genç adamın arkasına yasladı, biraz ittirdi. İlk denemesinde girmeyeceğini zaten bilen genç adam biraz daha bastırdı. Zaten yarı açık olan Will gözlerini kapatıp dişlerini sıktı. Hannibal genç adamın boynunu öpüyor, bir eli yakışıklı adamın saçlarının arasında, diğer eli kendi erkekliğini tutturuyor sonunda kendisini hızlıca Will’e itti.

Will onu içinde hissetmesiyle birlikte acıyla inledi, canı yanıyordu ama aynı oranda da zevk alıyordu.

“Ellerimi çöz,”

Hannibal ileri geri giderken Will’ baktı. Kurt dikleşti ve elleriyle genç adamın ellerini tutup sertçe kendisine çekti. İpler koparken Will hafif bir ses çıkardı. Hannibal elini genç adamın beline sararak onu kucağına çekip yataktan kalktı. Mavi gözlü adam zevkten kendinden geçiyordu ellerini Kurt’un geniş omuzlarına koyup ona tutundu.

Hannibal dönerek kucağındaki adamı duvara çarptırdı ve Will’in ellerini tutup onu tek eliyle duvara sabitledi. Boşta kalan diğer eliyle de mavi gözlü adamın erkekliğiyle ilgileniyordu. Will bacaklarıyla ona tutunmaya çalışıyor ama her darbede bu gittikçe zorlaşıyordu. Kurt kendine engel olamadan dişleriyle kırmızı pelerinli adamın boynunda bir çizik açtı. Hannibal akan kanı delice yalıyor ve kollarındaki adamı nefessiz beceriyorken kendini kaybetmemeye çalıştı. Ona defalarca sahip olmak istiyordu.

Hem de defalarca..

Hannibal git gide hızlanırken Will geleceğini hissediyor, kesik kesik mırıldandı;

“Ge-geliyorum.”

Hannibal hızlanırken elini darbelerle aynı ritimde tutuyor, kucağındaki adamın öpebileceği her yerini öpüyordu. Will saniyeler sonra inleyerek Hannibal’ın ellerine boşaldığında Kurt da derin bir inlemeyle genç adamın içine gelmişti. Hannibal dikkatlice kucağındaki adamı yatağa bırakıp yavaşça onun içinden çıktı. Will gözleri kapalı kesik nefesler alırken elleriyle saçlarını tuttu.

*

_Young Heretics- I know I'm a Wolf_

Kırmızı gözlü adam yataktaki adama bakıyor hissettiği şeyin ne olduğunu anladığında dişlerini sıkarak eliyle saçlarını düzelti. Genlerinden nefret ediyordu. Düz bir sesle sordu.

“İyi misin Will?”

Will yarım yamalak gülümseyerek “İyiyim,” dedi. İyiydi. Uzun zamandan sonra hiç bu kadar iyi olmamıştı. Gözlerini açtığında karşısında korkutucu bir çift kan kırmızısı göz vardı. Will ne zaman korkması gerektiğini bilen bir adamdı ve şuan ne hissetmesi gerektiğini gayet iyi biliyordu.

Hannibal zor durduğu o çizgiyi aşmış ve tam anlamıyla kendisini kaybetmişti. Ağzındaki tat ve tenindeki kokusu onu deliler gibi kışkırtıyorken birde bu bağ olayı kendisini kaybetmesine neden olmuştu. Atalarından gelen bu özelliğinden nefret ediyordu. Her kurt ömürleri boyunca bir _insan_ ile bağ kurar ve vereceği kararla hayatını sürdürürdü. Eğer o insanı öldürürse hayatına yalnız devam edip yalnız ölürdü ama onu dönüştürse beraber bir sürü kurup öylece yaşarlardı.

 Hannibal hırıltılı bir şekilde konuştu;

“Seni öldürmeliyim.”

Will amaları sıralayacaktı ki bunun bir faydasının dokunmayacağını anladı. Yutkundu. Ölmek istemiyordu. Kim ölmek isterdi ki? Ah lanet olsun, çok aptaldı! Will aralarında bir şey olduğunu sanmıştı. Görünen o ki yanılmıştı.

Hannibal mavi gözlerdeki hayal kırıklığını görebiliyordu ama bu umurunda değildi. Onu öldürmesi ve bu saçma bağdan kurtulması gerekiyordu. O yalnız bir kurttu. Sürüleri sevmezdi. Bir eliyle Will’i oyuncak bir bebek gibi havaya kaldırıp odanın öbür ucuna fırlattı. Will duvara sertçe çarptığında acıyla haykırdı. Konuşamıyordu.

Hannibal dudaklarının kenarındaki kurumuş kanları diliyle ıslatıp Will’e atıldı. Onu kaldırdı ve dişlerini genç adamın diri boynuna geçirdi. Will acıyla Hannibal’a tutundu. Dişler sıkıca etlere yapıştığında Will haykırdı. Acı çok fazlaydı. Vücudu sarsılmaya başladı.

Hannibal eti koparmadan dişlerini çektiğinde kollarında sarsılan vücuda baktı. Will’in ağzından kanlar akıyor boynundaki kan çıplak vücuduna düşüyor ve duvarlara sıçrıyorken Kurt içinde oluşmaya başlayan boşluğu kabul etmek için gözlerini kapattı. Gözlerini kapattığında maviliklerin her yeri kapladığını fark ettiğinde içinde yanan ateş tüm hücrelerini sardı ve genç adam hızla gözlerini açtı. Ne yapmıştı böyle?

Sarsılan bedeni sıkıca tutup kendine çeken Hannibal Will’in kanlarıyla yıkanıyordu. Hannibal ölmekte olan adamın başından öptü, sonra biraz daha aşağıya eğilip dudaklarından öpmeye başladı ve öpücüğüne karşılık aldığında ağlamaya başladı. Ne yapmıştı?

Kurt ondan ayrılarak haykırmaya başladı. Onu kaybetmek istemiyordu.  Hannibal Will’i sıkıca tutuyor öpüyor, bir eliyle boğazından akan kanı durdurmaya çalışıyordu. Daha sonra aklına delice bir fikir geldi. Şuan ölmemişti. İşe yarayabilirdi. Yaraması gerekiyordu. Hannibal bileğini ısırarak elini Will’in dudaklarına dayadı.

“İç Will.”

Kırmızı pelerinli adam başını olumsuz anlamda sallayınca Hannibal bileğini zorlayarak itti ve bağırdı,

“İç!”

Will bu sefer denileni yaptığında Hannibal gözlerini kapattı. İçmesi gereken miktarı içtiğinde Kurt elini çekti ve ayağa kalkıp Will’i yatağa yatırdı. Kanlar içindeki adam titriyordu. Ama ölmemişti. En azından henüz… Hannibal bunun işe yaramasını istiyordu. O _sürüyü_ istiyordu ve Hannibal istediğini her zaman almıştı. Dakikalar sonra Will’in titremesi geçmiş ve tüm kanamaları durmuştu. Hannibal rahat bir nefes alarak genç adamın saçlarını okşadı. Will gözlerini açtı.

Kırmızıyla kirlenmiş mavi gözler yanı başında duran Kurt’un gözlerine değdiğinde Hannibal rahatlamıştı. Bir yandan da onun gibi saf bir maviyi kirlettiği için üzülüyordu. Ama sonsuzlukta beraber yol alacağı biri olması onu mutlu etmişti. Hannibal hayatında ilk defa yalnız olmadığı için mutlu oluyordu. Will’e hafifçe gülümseyerek mırıldandı.

“Seni kendi cehennemime çektiğim için beni affet Will.”

_Will Graham_ elini Hannibal’ın yüzüne doğru kaldırıp genç adamın suratını avucunun içine aldı ve gülümsedi.

“Affedilecek bir şey yok Hannibal.”

*

Söylentilere göre ormanın derinliklerinden geçen her yolcu iki kurtun ulumasını duyardı ve bazılarının hayatlarında en son duyduğu şey de bu olurdu.

**Son**

**Author's Note:**

> Evet, evet sonunu gerçekten bağlayamadım. salşdkasdlş Kusura bakmayın o yüzden.   
> Keyifli günler dilerim.


End file.
